Friend or Foe?
by SilverLiningsUK
Summary: They were the best of friends...until they weren't. People grow up and apart, she just never thought it could happen to them. Is all really lost, or can these childhood friends find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

So...first time writer here, thought I'd give it a go. This story will be short chapters, but frequent updates (well that's the plan anyway!)

Story will be told by Bella, but we might get a peek into Edward's head every now and then.

Rated M so don't read if you're not legal :-)

I do not own anything. Nada.

_Chapter_ _1_

"Heads up,"came the cry, although of course it was too late. This was my life we were talking about, and it was filled with a million and one incidents just like this one.

I was knocked over, literally, and I didn't need to look up to see who had delivered the blow. Edward Cullen. Fuck my life - again.

There was once a time when Edward Cullen was my world. The cream to my cheese, the yin to my yang...the mother fucking Robin to my Batman. That's right, he was _my_ wingman. There wasn't a time when I couldn't remember him by my side. Our mothers liked to joke that Edward came into the world two weeks early because I had already arrived and he didn't want to miss any of it. I snorted to myself, my how things had changed.

"Sorry, ducky," my former best friend yelled to the giggles and delight of his faithful followers. He'd taken to calling me 'ducky'. One of his harem - I believe it was Kate- laughingly said my name was misleading. There was no way I could be a swan, so ducky was short for ugly duckling. Original, right? Well no-one ever said that his fan club posessed a brain cell between them. For such a smart guy, he sure did surround himself with bimbos. Though, something tells me he didn't like them for their brains.

I shot my middle finger up in the air and hauled ass to my dorm. As much as I didn't give a shit about those vapid girls, every word, every gesture - hell, every look that Edward sent me was a dagger through the heart. As I collapsed on my bed, I wondered how the hell things got this bad. Not that it was a mystery really, I was there for the whole train wreck. What I didn't get though, was how a little slip of a girl called Alice would be the start of it all.

Okay. So there's the beginning. Hope you liked...please let me know if it should be continued (or if I should just totally give up!).

Cheers

SL


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who read chap 1 - all 5 of you!

Rated M for a reason.

I do not own.

On with the show...

Chapter 2

"Why do you let him get to you?" Al asked as she plopped herself down on my bed. I rolled over and looked at her, my best friend of three years.

"You know why, Al. He's just so, so...ugh. I hate him," I finished lamely. But it was true, in that moment I did hate him. If only I didn't love him so much.

"He doesn't really mean it, you know that. He'll snap out of it soon," she sympathized. Not bloody likely.

"Soon. Really." I raised my brows up comically. "Three years, six months, twenty days and a few hours give or take. I don't think it will be soon and you know that. Stop trying to stick up for him."

"Yeah, but who's counting right," she mumbled under her breath.

" I heard that," I gasped, annoyed that once again she wouldn't just bitch about Edward with me. "I mean, if it wasn't for you..." I started but trailed off when I saw the look on her face. We had been over this so many times. In fact it still amazed me that we ended up the best of friends.

"And you'll never let me forget it, will you Bella. I've said I was sorry, until I was virtually blue in the face. I grovelled, I've begged and I've stuck by you through everything. Is this how shits gonna go down every time you have a run in with him?" Al raged, and while I didn't blame her for her anger, some small part of me felt justified in picking this fight.

"I'll leave for now, but I will be back soon to sort this out," she muttered as she headed out the door.

Left alone in the quiet of our room, I thought about the unlikely way we became friends. I swore to hate her - I cursed her every day for a year. In the end, the unstoppable force that is Alice got to me. With a sigh I thought about how we first met.

_Edward and I were racing out the door, our first day of Senior year already getting off to a bad start. _

_"If you could just wait until we get home after school, Eds, you know I'd help you."_

_"Like you know anything about the life cycle and sleep patterns of the Pacific Chorus Frog, Bellsy," he laughed as he shook his head at me. He was adorable with his comb over and glasses that sat on the tip of his nose. Totally adorkable - but my dork none the less. _

_"Classes haven't even started yet, why are you already studying?" He didn't respond but just followed me to my car, muttering something about extra credit and responsibilities._

_"Edward, it's senior year. Let's try to loosen up and have just a little fun, okay?" I prodded him. _

_"I'll try. But just for you," he grinned at me. That smile - the crooked one - melted my heart every goddamn time. If only he knew it. _

_The day passed like any other, until lunch that is. And lunch brought with it the arrival of Alice Brandon. _

_"The new girl looks to have settled in. Another vain cheerleader in our mix, I see," I commented to Edward as I sat at our table. She was a little thing, but gorgeous right to the tips of her designer heels. _

_"D-don't be mean, Bella," Edward chided me. The fact that he stuttered, around me, had me on high alert. _

_"She's actually very sweet," he added before he stared down at his lunch. I couldn't see his face, but I could see the tips of his very pink ears. _

_"I wasn't trying to be mean, just making an observation. She is hanging around Lauren and Jess after all." Those two were dumb and dumber, with a little side of dumbest thrown in for good measure. "Besides, how do you know anything about her?" I asked to the top of his head as he still hadn't looked at me. _

_"She's in a couple of my classes and we got to talking - I showed her around a little. No big," he added_

_No big...seriously, no big? Huge, massive, end of the world kind of freaking big. Edward had barely spoken two words to anyone that's name doesn't start with a 'B' and rhymes with 'fella'. In other words me. No big my ass. _

_I looked at him with my jaw gaping, only to find his attention diverted. I followed his gaze, amazed to find that he was staring at Alice. Friend-stealing, Gucci wearing, cute as a button new girl Alice. _

_I tried to be objective - we could all do with a new friend, right? The more the merrier, right? And objective I was until Eds looked back at his lunch and the she devil caught my eye. With a whisper to her new posse, she lifted her hand, gave me a little wave and a blink and you miss it wink. But I didn't miss it, and with a sick feeling in my stomach I realised that my Senior year was not only going to be full of ups and downs, it was going to be excruciating._

So, Eds is a bit of a nerd, Alice is a bit of a bitch and Bella is a bit confused.

Thanks for reading...let me know if you like. Should I bother continuing?

Cheers

SL


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to Guest...my first(and only!) review. Hopefully more to come.

This fic is rated M.

I do not own.

Chapter 3

"Miss Swan, if you would pay attention in my class rather than sleep, you might actually find yourself passing this semester," Mr Randolph, my ancient history teacher chided me. This was a regular occurence unfortunately. It was the only class that I shared with Edward, and I found myself getting more and more lost in happy memories than paying attention to the lecture. It also helped to block out the sniggers and laughter which drifted my way constantly. As if I needed any more confirmation that my Eds was gone and in his place was a cocky, arrogant and self centred son of a bitch. Why couldn't I just move on?

Upon hearing a particularly loud(and obnoxious if you ask me) laugh from the jerk himself, I lowered my head to the desk, caught up once again in happier days.

_"Bells, psst Bella!" I jumped out of my chair only to find myself on my ass on the biology lab floor. I gave Eds my best death stare, with the hope that he could feel my pain and humiliation._

_"Are you trying to scare me to death, you tool," I whispered to him as the teacher had just walked in the room. The fact that he just kept laughing made me even angrier. I was resolved to ignore him for the rest of the lesson._

_With a huff, I sat back down and shuffled my stool as far away as I could get. I'll teach him._

_"I was just trying to stop you from getting into trouble, Bells. You were drifting off to sleep there, I had to do something," he whispered into my ear. _

_I moved my chair even futher away. Truthfully, I wasn't that mad at him, more like myself. I wasn't falling asleep - I was day dreaming. And as usual, Edward was the star. The boy was honestly so blind, I'd been crushing on him for too long to remember, but couldn't quite build up the courage to confess my feelings. I'd made a deal with my diary, that if he didn't say anything by halfway through Senior year next year, I would break down and tell all. Fingers crossed he came to me first._

_In the midst of my sulking, I felt a small thump on my lap. My breath caught in my throat as I opened up the paper covered object. Shining up at me was a beautiful necklace, so fine and delicate that it took my breath away. _

_Misty eyed, I looked up at my best friend. He nodded toward the necklace, so I picked it up to look at it closer. It was then that I spotted the half heart dangling from the end. It was etched with the word 'Best'. Puzzled, I searched his face for the meaning behind it. In understanding, Edward held up his wrist that had a new cuff attached, a half heart in the middle with just one word on it. "Friend." _

_Without caring who saw, I threw my arms around him - My Eds. I knew in that moment, that Edward and I would last forever. We had something far too special for it to be any other way._

So, Ed is a little clueless. But very, very sweet. Awwww!

Thanks for reading, would love, love, love to hear what you thought..good or bad!

Cheers.

SL


End file.
